


Маскарад

by NoMoreHeroes



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreHeroes/pseuds/NoMoreHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала он относился ко вторжению, как и к любому другому. Но когда хакер оставил Ти-Боуну насмешливое сообщение, это стало личным. Он бы уничтожил своего противника сам по себе, и никто, даже Блюм не вмешались бы в их борьбу. Но он задумался о них... И не смог остановиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маскарад

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод фанфика "Masquerade", который можно найти здесь www.fanfiction.net/s/10400166/1/Masquerade  
> Написано автором VEKTOR.

Он никогда раньше не любил. Но в тот день ощутил самое близкое к любви чувство.

Он читал об этом, конечно. В прошлом его друг в старшей школе был осведомлен об этом и давал ему книги, в которых про говорилось о чувствах. Когда Рэймонд прочитал обо всех "симптомах", он сразу же квалифицировал "любовь" как болезнь. Страшная болезнь. Может быть, самая худшая во всем мире. Желать что-то от другого человека, что он может отнять у тебя в любой момент, было определенно глупо.

Рэймонд Кинни никогда бы не позволил управлять собой таким образом. Он любил контроль. Он любил контроль над собой, любил контроль над тем, до чего могли дотянуться его руки, в том числе - над своим кодом.

Он всегда оставался на работе, когда все остальные уходили. Камеры видеонаблюдения могли поймать его над тем, что он делал, но он всегда их взламывал и ставил на автономный режим. Блюм не знали ничего более надежного и не думали, что кто-то может серьезно повредить им. Вот почему Рэй никогда не оставлял ничего на волю случая.

Каждую ночь он оставался на работе. Каждую ночь он взламывал камеры. Каждую ночь он заходил в систему с новыми учетными данными.

Блюм знал Рэймонда Кинни. Окружающий мир знал Рэймонда Кинни как блестящего инженера и программиста.

Ни один уважающий себя хакер не использовал свое настоящее имя как никнейм. В сетевом мире это было равнозначно тому, что дать своему врагу пистолет и патроны, а самому встать посередине пустой комнаты.

Сегодня он вошел в систему с новой учетной записью, которую он создал для себя еще в юности.

Ти-Боун.

Как Рэймонд Кинни он был ограничен. Он был наделен властью, но он не мог использовать ее - это было запрещено.

Как Ти-Боун он мог многое. Перейти в любое место. Взять под свой контроль.

И это именно то, что он делал. Он просканировал системы Блюм и обнаружил в защите быстрорастущую брешь.

Он никому не рассказывал в компании об этом, потому что это было слишком интригующим. Он хотел уничтожить этого хакера собственноручно. Никто не пройдет мимо Рэя Кинни. Нет... Никто не пройдет мимо Ти-Боуна.

Когда брешь только появилась, он едва ее заметил. Несколько камер видеонаблюдения, компьютер или два внизу, у ресепшена. Он пытался закрыть лазейки, но они продолжали появляться вокруг здания. Хакер, кем бы он не был, просто гулял по сети, словно она была системой туннелей.

Каждый раз, когда Ти-Боун его обнаруживал, он просто прятался в другом месте. Независимо от того, сколько дыр он залатал, злоумышленник делал новые.

Ти-Боун не знал, что такое любовь. Но он знал кое о чем другом.

Он знал, что одержим.

Он найдет этого хакера и преподаст мудаку урок.

Он провел последние несколько дней, создавая приманки, и поставил на стражу ботнеты, которые были недавно приобретены в Интернете. Злоумышленник не скачал бы ни байта, не оставив никаких следов.

Он был хорош. Но не так хорош, как Рэймонд Кинни. Сегодня вечером все изменится.

Ти-Боун следил за удаленным архивом данных Блюм, как вдруг нашел новый взлом. Хакеры иногда просматривали это барахло, в надежде найти корпоративные секреты или преступления, которые совершались в кампании, но эти файлы никогда не отправлялись в удаленные архивы. Наиболее опасная информация немедленно уничтожалась.

Хакеры и специалисты по компьютерной безопасности были точно такими же людьми. Просто они были на противоположных сторонах от занавеса. Сегодня этот занавес был поднят и Ти-Боун, наконец, смог взглянуть на своего врага.

Он собирал сообщения от хакера, которые он кидал каждый вечер:

"Хорошая попытка ;D"  
"Близко, но не совсем :3"  
"Попробуйте быть немного настойчивей"  
"Почему они наняли именно вас? ;Р"

Ти-Боун только ухмылялся шире и удваивал свои старания.

Когда он занимался сканированием диска одного из главных серверов, принадлежащих кампании, он заметил файл журнала входов на сервер, который не был удален. Неужели хакер был настолько небрежен?

У него не было времени, чтобы задавать вопросы.

Когда дело доходило до противостояния между двумя хакерами, каждая миллисекунда имела значение. Каждая опечатка означала мгновенный смертный приговор. Каждый миг колебания был эквивалентен пуле в голову.

Рэймонд открыл файл и отследил первый IP-адрес. Если бы нарушитель знал, что он делал, они бы немедленно отключился.

На всякий случай он проверил сеть. Хакер все еще был подключен.

"Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь, дурак? - пробормотал Рэймонд про себя. - Пошел к черту из моей системы, пока я не вышвырнул тебя сам..."

Когда он заканчивал суживать зону поиска, хакер наконец отключился.

Он никогда не вернется снова, но Ти-Боун улыбнулся про себя.

Его враг исчез, но не раньше, чем ему удалось расшифровать его никнейм.

\- Хорошо сыграл. Но я думаю, что выиграл этот раунд... Хулиган17.


End file.
